


Secrets

by vendettadays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vendettadays/pseuds/vendettadays
Summary: Theirs was a secret with a promise of more.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melacka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/gifts).



Hermione glanced to the end of the conference table to where Pansy sat, face expressionless, almost bored. The moment Kingsley dismissed the meeting, Hermione rushed to catch up with Pansy who had already left the room.

‘Parkinson!’

Pansy turned, a glimmer of humour in her eyes as if they shared a secret.

‘You dropped this.’ Hermione handed a note to Pansy.

Her fingers brushed against the inside of Pansy’s wrist. A quiet gasp escaped Pansy as Hermione’s blunt nails scrapped sensuously on soft skin in a brief moment of contact, a promise of something more to come later that night. 


End file.
